


A Fateful Undertaking

by GIDGET1942



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIDGET1942/pseuds/GIDGET1942
Summary: A Sander's Sides FanFiction based in my own lore.Welcome to a world of magic and strange beasts. Everything is much like our own, but completely different.A band of friends is on a quest. Our Prince and his lover. The wise knight and the serpent. The squire and the prince's brother.Welcome to Elemental magic. Air, Water, Fire,  Shadow, Light, Nature, Earth, Illusion, and Time.Each person's magic is controlled by a core, but don't forget where it is hidden, else loose your magic forever.Strong language use.Riley Hovell for writing the first parts with me as an RP.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome To My World

You are stepping into a world of my design. As a foreword, let me tell you about it.

In this world, some humans can control the elements: Fire, Air, Water, Shadow, Light, Earth, Nature, Illusion, and/or Time.

There are also several other species that live along side the humans, but those are for another tale.

Let's introduce our cast.

Prince Roman: A Pyromancer. The oldest twin, and the next in line for the throne. Rescued Virgil after his accident. Lover to Virgil.

Virgil: Shadowling. Shadow and Light user. Due to an accident at 14, he lost the use of his magic, and amnesia, he can remember nothing of his childhood. He slowly begins to gain it back with the help of Roman and his brother. Lover to Roman.

Logan: Waterborne. A knight of the land. Adopted Virgil as a ward after Roman rescued him. Very intelligent, but doesn't like change, or Shadowlings. Lover to Janus.

Janus: Illusion and Time wielder. He is only a half human, the other half being Dravian (A fantastic beast of my creation, Half Lizard, Half Bird). He has been hanging around the castle since before he could remember. Lover to Logan.

Duke Remus: Nature bender. The youngest twin. Never wanted the crown, and just wanted a simple life. Lover to Patton.

Patton: Windforger. A squire, was originally hired my Logan, but was too soft to become a full fledged knight. Lover to Remus.

Alustor: Shadowling. Virgil's older brother. An incredible powerful Shadow user. Can alter his form to that of a Dravian.

Kalory: Shadowling. Virgil's older sister, younger than Alustor. After the accident, she lost her magic to to the inability to control it anymore, and started to mentally slip.

***********

Welcome to my world. Don't hesitate to ask questions about anything, and I'll explain to the best of my ability.

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep up slow pokes, we have to make it to the town by nightfall," Roman called behind his back. Virgil scowled softly and huffed.

"Babe, I'm tired," He whined slightly. Logan was just behind him, holding Janus's hand, the two looking very content. Remus grabbed a chunk of dirt to throw at Roman, but Patton reached up and caught his arm before he could.

"Come on Remus, he's just trying to help"

"Thank you Patton. Virgil, why don't you just sit on my shoulders if you're tired?" Blushing deeply, Virgil looked down.

"You couldn't carry me if you tried." Remus pouted and dropped the mud, but allowed Patton to keep a hold of him.

Roman stops in his tracks, "Oh yeah?" He spins around and scoops Virgil up into his arms, then over his shoulder. Virgil blushed even deeper and squeaked.

"Romannnnnn," He whined, but Roman laughed and carried on. Janus rolled his eyes at the display. Virgil gave a pleading look to Patton, who simply shrugged, giggling a little. Remus cackled, and Logan merely chuckled.

"Roman, my butt's in the air," he complained, pouting.

Remus giggled, "Huehue, butt."

"The best view all day," Roman started with an audible smirk. Janus rolled his eyes, and Patton giggled. Virgil's blush ever deeper, but continued to dangle.

"Oh thank gosh we're here," Logan sighed. Remus smirks mischievously at Patton.

"Yes finally," Roman tiredly. The group came to the wall encircling the town. The day was still young enough that the gates were open. They walked through to the main thoroughfare.

"You are still carrying me like a rag doll Roman," Virgil complained.

"I know."

"Roman please for the rest of our reputations," Janus scolded.

"...Fine..." He set Virgil down next to him, and they all continue on, with Virgil now holding Romans' hand. The buildings looked rundown in the way out of the way towns only can.

"Hey look, the tavern," Patton pointed out, "Let's get some rooms for the night." They entered "The Last Faerie" tavern. The tavern main was loud, crowded, and smelt of ale and human sweat. Virgil cuddled close to Roman. They speak to the Barkeep, and apparently there are only three rooms left, but it was better than nothing. They pay for one night's keep, then make their way to the rooms. Janus and Logan choose the room closest to the main room, Roman and Virgil in the room furthest from it, leaving Remus and Patton in the middle. They ditched their few belongings in their rooms and met back up in a darker corner of the common area.

"What now?" Patton asked Roman.

"We still have a quest to fulfill."

"A quest?" Virgil squeaked anxiously, "What quest?" He was often not informed of quests until it was too late to turn back.

"Why don't we spend some time alone in our rooms first?" Remus asked, smirking at Patton.

"Um.." Patton blushes.

"Hmm... good idea Remus, That would give me time to explain everything to," he looks at Virgil and wrinkles his nose teasingly, "Charlie Frown here."

"I do not have qualms with that statement," Janus started from beside Logan.

"Neither do I," Logan said softly as he and Janus started to drift off together.

"Urghh, fine let's go." Virgil grabbed Romans hand as they made their way back through the crowd. Remus tossed Patton over his shoulder and carried him back toward their room.

"Ree!" Patton squeaked, as bright as a tomato.

"You good Virgil?" He nodded and they broke through the crowd. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

Their door closes behind them. Virgil frowns softly up at Roman.

"What's going on?"

"Virgil..." Roamn gulps, struggling with his words. "I... we are all out here because of me. Look," Romans extends his hands, trying to conjure his fire magic. It merely sparks at his fingers. "See? There is something wrong." Virgil raised an eyebrow, concerned and confused.

"I...Uhm.. Why are you expecting me to help? I don't have powers, I'm useless," he said sadly, wishing he could help.

"Virg.. I needed you here with me, the others too, but you.. I'm.." his eyes were downcast, staring at his boots, "Honestly Virg.. I'm scared. Scared about what this means." He waved his hands around a little. Virgil walked over and kissed him gently on the cheek. He was a lot shorter than Roman.

"Ok, I'm here for you no matter what love," He spoke softly, smiling calmly up at him. Roman returned the smile.

"Thank you. That's why you're here, because I need you." Virgil nodded and hugged him close, nuzzled into his chest. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, planting a kiss in his hair. Virgil smiled softly and snuggled close.

"I love you, Ro."

"I love you." They stood there like that for a time, until Remus came barging in. He giggled.

"Roman and Virgy sittin in a tree, F U C-"

"Tick off RE!!!" Roman shouted. Virgil blushed deeply and hid his face in Roman's chest. Remus left, cackling to himself.

"Sheesh... but we honestly should get going.."

"Going where?" Virgil whined, adorably clinging to him.

"There have been rumors of a sorcerer that lives around here, and I was going to go try to glean information from the residents here." He sighed. Virgil nodded, but didn't let go.

"So no nap?" he said softly.

"No, not till later." he pulled away, giving Virgil a half hearted grin. "Duty calls."

"Can I come? And will you carry me if I fall asleep?" Roman laughed gently.

"I was counting on you to come along, and," He brushed the hair out of Virgil's eyes, "I will always carry you." Virgil blushed and smiled softly up at Roman, holding his hand.

"I love you, Ro."

"And I you, now stop stalling and let's go." He started to lead Virgil back to the others.

"I hate that you can tell that I was stalling," he pouted.

"I can always tell when you are stalling, I know you." The main room had emptied out, and the others were gathered by the entrance. Remus smirked at them.

"You boys ready to go?" Patton inquired. Virgil pouted at Patton and shrugged. They made their way out into the early evening.

"If Roman gets all fighty and shit can I hide behind you Pat?"

"Of course." He loosed a warm gentle breeze toward Virgil. Remus poked Janus repeatedly. Virgil smiles and visibly relaxes.

"I swear Remus, poke me again, and you'll lose your finger." Decei side steps the next onslaught. Remus giggled happily and poked him in the ear, to the dismay of Logan, who facepalmed. Janus poofed Remus's finger invisible. Remus giggled and poked him with the invisible finger, then rushed over to Patton.

"I warned you.."

"Ok everyone, we are going to split up and question the townsfolk. Everyone knows the drill." They all nod to some degree. "Perfect! Virgil you can stay with me. Re and Pat. De and Lo. Go team!" The others split off into their groups, but Virgil hid behind Roman.

"Aww hell. We have to talk to people?" he complained. Roman shook his head.

"No, we don't have to talk to people, I do, just follow me."

The first location then went to was the blacksmith, but they learned nothing. It was the same at the store. Roman started questioning random people on the street, much to Virgil's distress, but in doing so, they were directed to the local fortune teller. They rounded everyone else up, and made their way to the large building. It was the largest in town, and dark as night. 

**************

First chapter done! I am so excited for this story! I have a thing I like to do with my stories, and that is ask questions at the end of every chapter to get to know my readers.

Question: Your favourite ship for the sides?

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil bit his lip and kept an eye on Patton in case he needed to flee to him. Roman noticed this.

"Virgil, why don't you just stay out here with Pat? Logan can you join me for this one?" Logan nodded softly and walked over to Roman as Virgil bit his lip.

"But I...I don't want to leave you..." he said nervously.

"Virg, if this is what I think it is, it might get bad, and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." He drew back the curtain that was hanging over the front door, sword ready at his hip. Logan gestured Patton over to come and get Virgil. Virgil frowned softly as Patton drew him into a hug.

"No...Don't go then..." he said quickly. Roman shakes his head.

"I can't do that Virgil." He looks back to him, conflicted emotions in his eyes. "I need to do this. Remus, if he tries to follow," He looks away, "restrain him." He swings the door of the 'Fortune Teller' open. It smells of must, mildew and-

"Darkspawn." Janus deadpans. "Watch out for them, their presence is pungent." Virgil Whimpered and tried to follow, but Remus grabbed him with his vines and carried him and Patton back several feet. Logan is at Romans heels, hand on sword. Patton hugs Virgil tighter.

"Stay Virg. Let him go." Roman hesitates for only a second more before entering the building, Logan directly behind. Virgil snuggled in close to Patton and held tight. Remus conjured sleeping poppies to prepare a sleeping potion if necessary.

The inside of the building was dark and damp, a long hallway greeted them. There were many passageways leading off of it, but the only way with light was the very end of the tunnel. A soft pink glow, behind a sheer curtain, blowing in a phantom breeze.

Logan and Roman stepped further into the building, when the door blew shut behind them. There was no turning back now, so they made their way toward the room at the end of the hall, ready for anything. Logan examined the surroundings carefully as he followed Roman keeping his sword ready at his side. They made it to the far end. The air is sickly sweet, like spilled wine. Roman pushed past the curtain, and was greeted by the sight of a small human. They were covered from top to bottom in scarves and drapery

"Welcome my children, to Madame Yuna's abode." The voice was both pleasant and wrong at the same time. Logan raised an eyebrow and held onto the pommel of his sword as the voice made him uneasy. Trying to act diplomatic, Roman removed his hand from the pommel of his own sword.

"Good eve Madame.. Yuna, was it?"

"Yes young Princeling." Roman looked to Logan, startled. Logan frowned, and held tighter to his sword. He did not trust so easily as Roman.

"Well then," He forced his gaze back to the person, "if you like mind tricks, tell us why we are here." With a blinding speed, the creature leapt forward, and grabbed Roman's hand, it was so cold it burned. The things hands were scaly, and sharp. It turned Romans hand over, examined it.

"You were born a Pyromancer, but you have begun to lose your abilities. You come to this town seeking the rumor of a sorcerer, correct?" Logan leapt forward instinctively, pulling out his sword. He held it to their throat.

"Proceed with caution" he warned.

"Yes, you are correct," Roman placed his hand on Logan's shoulder. The thing had a cocky air about it, but stepped back nonetheless at Logan's seething anger.

"Stay your sword waterborne, I have no intention of harm. You have reinforcements outside this building that would eventually come looking for you." Logan allowed his sword to go back down but did not sheath it.

Virgil paced nervously worrying about Roman and Logan, Patton trying to console.

"So, what can you do for us?"

"No child, what can you do for me?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Everything in this world comes at a price." Logan snarled a little

"What do you want?" he asked annoyedly.

"Oh, nothing much, you see, power has to have a core outside of the body, or else no one would survive having it. Princeling's power core has been taken from its rightful home, and that is why he is losing his magic. One of mine has also been taken, and needs to be returned." Roman looked relieved, as he knew where his core was. "There is a catch you see, if the owner of the core were to touch it themselves, they would be destroyed."Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I see. So you wish for us to retrieve yours while we retrieve Roman's?" Virgil waited until Remus was distracted and sprinted towards the building. There is a loud crash from outside the building. Sensing something wrong Logan and Roman try to speed things up.

"We don't have long, tell us where yours is!" The hag laughs.

"That's just it, it lies in the shadow realm" The cackle and turn away. Virgil whimpered at the noises and ran back to Patton shaking in fear.

"Tell us now hag or I'll have your guts for garters" Logan scowled, blocking her exit with a wall of ice.

"Oo, temper temper. You must really learn to control that. It is as I said, in the shadow realm. Only reachable to those to have been gifted to the shadows." Another thundering boom from the building itself. Logan scowled.

"How do we find someone who has been gifted?!" Virgil bit his lip hard and clung onto Patton.

"Pat, what is that?!"

"Not my problem, but it seems like you boys have more than one now." The hag disappeared.A great beast clung to the outside of the building, wings like night, that swallowed up all the light that hit it.

"Patton, what the hell is that?!" Virgil whimpered

"Darkspawn," Janus spat. Logan sprinted outside and pulled Roman with him.

"Virgil!!" Roman roared. They burst out into the fading light, the beast directly above them. Everyone of them either has their powers or a sword at the ready. Except Virgil, who Roman sprinted over to, as he was absolutely terrified and defenseless. Logan scowled trying to think of how to fight shadows.

"If only I had my fire..." Roman growled.

"I can try to blow it away," Patton ventured tentatively. Virgil whimpered, completely terrified.

"Patton, that will most likely backfire. Virgil has to handle this one," stated Janus bluntly. Everyone's head pivoted exorcist style toward him. Virgil went really pale.

"What?" he squeaked, already shaking.

"Impossible." Logan frowned. Remus cocked an eyebrow. Janus sighs.

"Virgil try to reach out to it with your mind."

"What are you trying to pull, Janus!!!" Roman roars. Vigil nodded in agreement.

"Yeah w-what," he stuttered confused, "Heckin reach out how?!"

"We don't have time for this!" Janus looked back to the darkspawn, watching them angrily. "Just try anything, push past the fear and use your instincts!" Virgil scowled and allowed himself to faint in Roman's arms, as he reached out the creature in his slumber.

"What the ever loving hell," Logan blurted, concerned at Virgil's sudden collapse. Roman looked down at Virgil.

"Trust him," Roman and Janus spoke simultaneously. Logan stepped closer to Roman to protect Virgil.

In Virgil's mind he'd fainted in fear and screamed in his head for it to go away. He didn't know he'd actually made it happen in real life, and had successfully dispelled the creature. Remus raised his other brow.

"What the hell..." he breathed.

After the creature retreated, Roman huddled over Virgil's still body.

"What the everloving hell was that about." He growled, holding Vigil closer now. Logan crashed to his knees and checked Virgil's pulse and temperature. Virgil stayed asleep and paler than paper.

Remus looked to Dee, "Janus. Explain" he demanded.

"Easy. Virgil was born a Shadow wielder."

"No seriously, what was that?" Remus chuckled. Janus looked Remus dead in the eye, unblinking. Remus frowned softly.

"But he said he had no powers? How do you know for sure?"

"I... have my ways..." Janus stated, noncommittally.

"I've known him longer than he's known himself, you'd think I'd know." Roman examined the sleeping man, then something dawned in his mind, but he didn't say anything. Things make more sense now.

Remus sighed and Logan nodded.

"Did he know this?" he asked about Virgil. Roman shook his head vigorously.

"I can say for certain that he didn't." Patton nodded at that.

"He would have told Roman or I." Logan nodded softly and looked to Janus for confirmation. Janus nodded, to himself or the others, even he didn't know.

"We really should be on our way, Dark is friendly only to it's spawn." Roman shivered, picked up Virgil gently, and everyone made their way back to the tavern. Janus led the way, Roman and Virgil not far behind. Remus held Patton close, protectively. Logan brought up the rear, sword still warily drawn.

Back in the tavern they part wearily, Roman took Virgil into their room, and laid him down gently on the small bed. He then sat on the floor next to him, holding his hand, until he woke up.

********************

Question: One of your favourite fantastical creatures? Mine is a Dragon.

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil woke up with a whimper looking around for Roman immediately.

"Hey," Roman squeezes Virgil's hand, "I'm right here." Virgil scrambled off the bed and into Roma's lap. "Hey, shh." Roman holds Vigil's small body close to his own. "It's ok, you're safe. It's only me here." Virgil clung tight and sniffled. Roman simply held Virgil until he stopped shaking.

"I'm never doing that again."

"You don't have to..." Roman's words trailed off as he thought of something. "Oh dear, sweet, mercy." Virgil frowned softly and snuggled close.

'Romann." Virgil tilts his head to look at Roman's face.

"Oh man." he looks down at Virgil, utmost care in his eyes. "Can you hold on for a minute, I just realized something." Virgil nodded, then gave him one last squeeze. Roman kissed his forehead, then stood and left the room. He pounded down the hall to Logan and Janus's room. He hammered on the door.

"Logan, I need you." Logan opened the door annoyed, but let Roman in. Janus is sitting in the window sill.

"What?" he huffed grumpily and tiredly.

Virgil heard Logan's door shut down the hall, and then made his way to Patton's door. He bit his lip and he knocked. Patton answered, and let him in. Remus was in the shower.

"Hey Virgie, where's Ro?"

Roman was obviously scared, and it showed in his voice.

"Lo, I found our solution, but you won't like it.." Logan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how I know but... Virgil is the key."

Virgil shrugged, but knew full well, "Not sure...I'm too scared to be alone though." He spoke softly.

"Oh honey, I'm sure he had a good reason for taking off." he puts an arm around Virgil's shoulders and leads him further into the room. Virgil leaned into the cuddle, as he was very shaken up.

Logan scowled, "Hell. No."

"Trust me! I would never say anything like this unless I was sure!"

"He isn't wrong..." Janus said gently. Logan bit lip.

"Dee, will it endanger the kid's life?" he asked seriously.

"I can't tell for certain, but he does have to do with Roman's dwindling power." Logan hit his head on the wall in exasperation.

"I can't explain it, I just know," Roman hung his head.

Logan groaned, "I am not telling him."

Janus shook his head, "No. Telling him should be the last thing we do. We have to go about this Harry Potter style." Logan raised an eyebrow confused, but Roman nodded.

"I understand... even though I don't like it... we have to be the Dumbldore to his Harry. Set him on the right path, and be there to keep him on it, but don't tell him why he is there..." Logan whacked his head on the wall again, and groaned.

Patton could hear someone hitting the wall nearby, and held Virgil closer.

Roman turns to Janus, "Jan, any suggestions?" He stayed quiet for the longest time, then spoke softly.

"Well, from what Logan told me, we have to make our way to the shadow realm, and use Virgil to enter it somehow.." Logan sighed softly and hit the wall harder with his head.

Virgil snuggled close and hid his face in Patton's chest.

"Do. You. Mind!!?" Patton shouted.

"Lo, um, you might want to stop hitting the wall, I think Patton's yelling at us.." Roman sighed. Logan huffed and lay down on the bed angrily.

Virgil smiled softly and snuggled close to Patton, happy to be smol.

"Ok," Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, "We need to think this through. Logically. Logan aren't you usually good at that?" Logan groaned softly and sat up.

"Logically we should figure out Virgil's past with him here. Help him gain control of his powers then go to the shadow realm to find yours," he explained. "Or we try to find another Shadowling." Roman stopped to consider this, then looked to Janus.

"I know how rare this gift is in our world, but I also need to protect Virgil. So I ask you Janus. Is there any other way for this to play out?" Janus looked at him sadly and shook his head. "That's what I thought... Well..." he sighed, "Why don't we pick this up tomorrow. We all need to think about some things." He left their room, and went and knocked on Patton and Remus'. He enters without being let in. Virgil is asleep in Patton's lap, and Remus is still showering.

Logan huffed and punched the outside wall, making a hole. Patton sighs and shakes his head.

"Is that Lo?"

"Yeah.."

"What's going on over there?"

"Is he really asleep?" Roman gestured to Virgil.

"I'm pretty sure.."

"Can you step out into the hall?" Patton was mildly confused at this, but shifts out from under Virgil, and follows Roman out into the hall. Roman explains everything to the best of his ability, and when they came back in Patton's eyes were glistening. Roman picks up Virgil and goes to leave, with Virgil snuggled close to his chest. Before he stepped out the door he stopped.

"I know this is hard on us all, but I figured if you knew Pat, then Virgil would have an easier time with this. He trusts you. It pains me to say it, but.. he will probably trust you more than me by the time we're done." He leaves.

Patton is speechless, and sits down on the bed. Logan grunted in pain, and sat down on the floor. Janus goes over and sits by him, then places his arm around his shoulder. Logan rested his head on Dee's shoulder.

Remus came out of the bathroom, and walked over to Patton, wearing nothing but a towel. Patton was too distraught to notice Remus at first, and when he did, simply hugged him tightly. Remus frowned softly.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, concerned .Patton told Remus the basics of the situation, still mostly in shock himself. Remus blinked in shock and held him close. Patton and Remus lay down and console each other for a time.

Janus sat still and let Logan use him to prop up his body.

"Apologies..." Logan said softly.

"Never. I'm not here for you to apologize to. I'm here because I want to be," he sighed, "I'm with you for a reason. I'll help you figure this out, Lo." Logan nodded softly and cuddled close.

"He's like my child Dee... I cannot have him in such danger"

"He's all our child Lo. Even parents have to do hard things." Logan shook his head quickly.

"No... I can't... He... Dee he's a baby... He's so small," he sniffles shakily. Janus wrapped his arms protectively around Logan.

"Yes. You. Can. You are stronger than you think. He has to do this."

"No. No he's too delicate..." he mumbled softly.

"Sleep." Janus said whilst brushing the hair out of Logan's eyes. "Sleep on it. Maybe it will be easier with a fresh mind." Logan nodded softly and relaxed a little.

Roman entered his own room and laid Virgil down on the bed. Roman paced the floor of the room, concerned, mind whirring a mile a minute. Virgil whined softly and woke up. Roman rushed to Virgil, sat beside him, and pulled him into his lap, holding him close. Virgil squeaked a little and snuggled close happily. Roman held onto Virgil as tightly as he could without hurting him. He held back tears, glad he was taller then Virgil, so he couldn't see his face when in his lap. Virgil nuzzled into his chest sniffling a bit. Eventually Roman started to doze off. Virgil smiled softly and tucked him in. Roman was drifting in and out of sleep. All the tears he had held back began to slowly and silently slip out. Virgil waited for Roam to be all the way asleep. Roman's grip on Virgil loosened and he gave way completely to unconsciousness. Virgil smiled softly and walked over to the window and sat in it staring at the sky.

Janus and Patton both began to doze off in their lovers arms.

**************

Angsty and Wholesome..... My favourite duo!

Question: What element would you choose? I would probably want fire and/or water.

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil stayed in his position, peacefully watching the night sky. The bright stars in the chill night air looked to be winking. They began to wink in a pattern, and Virgil realized that it wasn't the stars. There was something out there circling above the tavern. Virgil whimpered a little and scampered away from the window in fear, falling down in the process. A large dark..thing.. alighted on the window sill, pushed open the glass with a clawed hand, and began to speak.

"You did well today child," the voice was dark, but soft. Virgil bit his lip hard and backed up shaking in terror. The creature shakes its head.

"Do I actually scare you that bad? After all these years..." it sighs sadly, "I'm sorry it's been so long." Virgil bit his lip hard.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, hugging his knees. The creature sighed and the shadows grew, and then faded, and a person was in the place of the creature. They climb the rest of the way through the window, and lean on the wall beside it. They have dark hair, and violet eyes. They are tall and thin.

"Does this help?" Virgil squeaked a little in surprise and shook his head softly.

hey sigh

"Well after what happened I should have figured that. Well, I should say... are you curious at all about what happened today?" Virgil bit his lip and nodded softly. "Ok then. I'll start with the basics. I'm Alustor," they clear their clear throat, looking uncomfortable, "and I'm... well...your brother.." Virgil teared up a little.

"I... You... I have a brother..." he mumbled to himself. He remembered nothing from his childhood because of the accident which he also didn't remember. All he knew was that he suffered in an accident and a result of it aside from nearly dying was amnesia. He didn't remember anything. Roman saved his life that day.

Alustor looked sheepish, "Yeah... surprise?" Virgil looked around warily.

"Prove it?" Alustor sighs.

"Do I have permission to touch you? Just your hands?" Virgil bit his lip hard and nodded, holding them out. Alustor moved toward Virgil and gently took his hands, turning them palm up. He closed his eyes and then pulled his hands away. There was a faintly glowing silver cord connecting their palm together.

Speaking softly, "Shadowlings have special bonds. Each family tree has a different colour, and can only draw the bond out of others in their family. Does that make sense?" Virgil bit his lip and shrugged. His hands shook slightly. Alustor backed off quickly.

"I'm sorry, am I moving too fast?"

Virgil shook his head, "N-no just anxious..."

"D-do you need to wake up.. Um.." he gestured to Roman, asleep on the bed. Virgil tilted his head.

"Seems like you fear him?"

"No! It's just.. I've had some bad run-ins with Pyromancers before. I mean, I'm... he's fine, but...still" Virgil bit his lip a little and hugged his knees.

"I'm ok without him for now... Why don't I know you?" Alustor sighed.

"You see Virgil, we were really close before the accident. I was the one who drew Roman to the scene, to help me save you. When you woke with amnesia, I knew that if I stayed, I would just cause more hurt and confusion, so I left you with Roman. I have been close by ever since, but I have made sure to keep out of sight." He sighed again, and rubbed his temples. "I slipped up tonight, and that is why the beat was on the building.

"Like calls to like, and since you are a natural Shadowing, even without your powers, you draw Others to you." Virgil blinked a little.

"Do... Did... Ummm parents?" he stuttered shyly.

Alustor shook his head, "No they were killed in the accident. But you do have a sister, Kalory." Virgil looked down and teared up. He thought he was an orphan but thinking it and knowing it are different things. Alustor looked uncomfortable, not knowing how to react. He had always been a loner, suppressing feelings, but with Virgil here in front of him... He didn't know how to handle the situation. Virgil sighed softly and hugged his knees tightly.

"I'm sorry," Virgil said softly.

"You... You need Roman...*Alustor looked sad that he knew his brother so well, and that someone else was more important to him.

"I... Uhm... I want my memories back... How do I get them?" he asked softly.

"I don't know... if I knew I would have done so years ago.."

Roman stirs on the bed.

Virgil bit his lip hard, "Uhm... I... Why didn't you come to me before today?"

"I was trying to keep you safe. I thought this encounter would have backtracked your recovery process, and you would come to resent me. Also fighting all the Others that were drawn to your dormant power took up a lot of time."

"My...recovery?" he asked softly.

"Do you remember how badly injured you were after the incident? Well your mind was even more injured. Trying to help you relearn your past, while you were healing would have been detrimental to your mind, and would have left even more scars on your mind."

Virgil bit his lip hard and looked down, "Ok... But... Powers?" he asked with a shy smile.

Alustor smirked a little, "Yes, you were powerful once, bested me more times than not when we were little." Alustor conjures swirling pools of shadows that dance across the floor, and odd beauty. "You were different too, special. You could not only create shadow, you could draw it away from things, and alter light, not create, but manipulate it." Virgil blinked a little and smiled shyly. "I could teach you, but it would take time, and it would be very difficult, and probably... painful..to draw on it to begin with." Virgil nodded and relaxed.

"I'm not afraid of pain."

Roman stirred again.

"I should probably leave before he wakes up and sees me.." Alustor turned to go, but then looked back at Virgil and grinned. "I'll come back to you tomorrow night, if you would have me?" Virgil smiled happily and nodded.

"I'm pretty much nocturnal." Alustor smiled

"Glad to see you retained that at least." He looked over to Roman one last time, and mumbled under his breath, "I'm glad he cares for you." He then summoned up the shadows, changed back into the creature, and flew out the window. Virgil jumped up and went to the window. He pouted adorably and looked up at the sky trying to see Alustor. Alustor did some dips and dives, trying to be impressive, before shooting off toward the forest. Virgil smiled at his brother, then his face fell.

"Nooo come back" he whined a little about to climb out of the window. Roman wakes, and sits up.

"Hey what's going on?" Virgil was halfway out of the window already.

"VIRGIL!!!!" Roman jumps up "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Virgil pouted adorably and climbed back in.

"Nothin," he mumbled softly. Roman rushed over and held onto Virgil.

"I wake up and you are halfway through a window! You scared me!" Virgil shrugged.

"It's Ok, I'm fine you should go back to sleep" he said softly.

"But..."

Virgil tilted his head concerned, "But?"

"You..feel...off. Not bad, just different, almost... better? What happened?" Virgil bit his lip and looked out of the window, unsure whether or not to tell Roman. Roman followed his line of sight. He let go of Virgil and walked to the window. Leaning with his elbows on the sill, looking out at the night.

"It's Ok if you don't want to tell me right now. You feel almost content, so I won't pry." Virgil smiled softly and hugged him close, snuggling happily. Roman smiled down at Virgil. He had a hunch, but won't say it out loud.

Virgil yawned a little and leaned into him.

Roman didn't know what was ahead, but was determined to treasure this moment for as long as possible Virgil smiled calmly. They stood there at the window, content despite everything, for hours.

******************

Now you've met Alustor. He is definitely fun to work with.

Question: Favourite pun or dad joke? I have too many, but anything with trees just make my day, and if you don't like them, you can leaf.

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky began to grow lighter when they were interrupted by Logan.

Logan rushed over and pulled Virgil into a tight hug. He'd had a nightmare and needed to make sure Virgil was okay. Roman backed up a bit, a faint smile playing across his lips. Logan held onto Virgil tightly. Virgil smiled softly and hugged close.

"Hey bud, it's Ok I'm safe" he said softly. Roman's smile faltered, but he turned away in time. He inhaled deeply, and tried to get the thought out of his head. Virgil smiled softly and mouthed at Roman to get Jan. Roman nods and leaves the room. One knock on Janus's door, and it flew open.

"Where's Logan, I woke up and he wasn't there," Janus looked panicked.

"He is fine Jan, he is with Virgil," Roman tried to speak calmly.

Logan sniffled softly and held Virgil tight.

Janus flew past Roman and down the hall, Roman following at a fast clip. Janus burst into the room, nearly blowing off the door.

"Logan!" Logan smiled sheepishly and Virgil squeaked and hid. Janus looked around, and assessed the situation.

He looked apologetic when he said, "I'm sorry." Roman tried his best to suppress a laugh.Logan smiled softly and pulled Janus into a hug.

"Well,now that it's over with, shall we pack up and be on our way?" Roman asked and Logan nodded. Virgil pouted a little and looked up out the window hoping his brother would follow them. "I'll go wake up Pat and Re, can you guys deal with the other two rooms?"

"Sure," Janus nodded. Virgil nodded and stared absently out of the window.

Logan smiled fondly at Janus, "I'll pack our room... Watch him for me?"

"Mhm," Janus watched Virgil watching the sky. Content with the plan, Roman left to go wake up the others. Remus was cuddling Patton fast asleep when Roman got to their room. He knocked.

"Remus? Pat? We have to get moving!"

Remus groaned, "Remind me why we join this stupid quest thing."

"Because I'm your brother and you love me?"

"We are up. Right. Remus?" Remus groaned annoyed and flopped onto the floor.

Patton sighed, "I'll get us ready, thanks for the heads up Ro."

"No problem Pat. Meet us out front when you're done." Logan was packing up his and Jan's small bags as Roman headed back to his room. Virgil was still staring out of the window when he entered.

"Thanks Jan, we'll meet you and Lo out front when we are done."

"No problem," He meets up with Logan who has the bags. Roman packs up the few small bags he and Vigil had.

"You ready Virg?" Virgil bit his lip and continued to stare into the sky.

"Virg?" He walks over and places a palm on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil blinked a little and looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"It's time to go." Virgil nodded softly and looked up hoping to gosh Alustor followed him.

Remus lay on the floor and fell back asleep.

"Don't make me drag you along Remus.." Remus continued to sleep soundly. Patton finished packing the bags and sighed.

"Fine. Here we go again." He conjures up a sling of air for Remus, and carries him outside to meet the others. Remus whined a little at the cold air but stayed asleep.

Logan smiled softly and kissed Janus' cheek. They walk out front and lean against the building in the half light of morning.

They all meet up in front of the tavern and agree to continue traveling West, toward the last known shadow rift.

Virgil trailed behind looking for signs of his brother. Logan walked with his hand on his sword warily. Remus stayed asleep in Patton's air sling. Janus and Roman both kept a close eye on Virgil. Patton was concentrating on not running Remus into trees. Janus slowed for a second.

"Virgil, you look anxious. Now believe me when I say, whatever you are watching for, it won't come out during the day." He speeds up and starts talking with Logan, trying to ease his mind. Virgil blinked, confused as hell. He bit his lip hard and continued to walk. Logan looked over at Virgil.

"How is he?"

"Not well, he seemed a little rattled, but from what I'm not sure." Janus shrugged. Logan nodded softly and continued to walk. Virgil stared at the shadows in hopes of seeing Alustor.

The group spent a good part of the day journeying through the forest. About mid-day they came to a burnt clearing. All of the trees leading to this space were leached of vibrancy the closer they got. In the clearing itself there was an old wishing well.

Patton let Remus down.

Virgil clung tight to Roman, his protector.

"I've got you Virg."

Logan held onto his sword warily and approached the well.

"We have made it. This is the last known portal to the shadow realm," Janus stated. "Logan, I do not recommend getting any closer than you are." Logan nodded and backed up.

Virgil felt a sudden calm wash over him and he walked towards it in a trance. Roman let Virgil go, but placed his hand on the pommel of his sword just in case. Alustor watched his brother's movements from well within the tree line. Virgil got closer and stared into the well. ogan growled a little and grabbed him, pulling him away.

"Roman why didn't you stop him?!" Virgil simply stayed in Logan's grasp as he stared at the well. Remus frowned in concern.

"I..I think he has to do this. Let him go Logan. We are right here if he needs us," Roman looks imploringly to his friend. Alustor nodded approvingly.

Patton turns to Roman, "Ro, are you absolutely sure." He nodded.

Logan scowled, "Hell no," he spat, refusing to let Virgil go. "He could get killed, Roman!"

Virgil blinked a little and saw his brother. He tilted his head with a small smile. Alustor nodded toward Virgil, then did a movement with his hands, trying to show Virgil what to do. Virgil raised an eyebrow confused.

Logan held him close and refused to let go.

Alustor did the hand movements again and again. Sending tendrils of shadows secretly toward Virgil. Virgil nodded and tried to pull free, but Logan wouldn't let him.

Remus bit his lip, 'we need to restrain Logan or Virgil," he whispered.

Patton wrings his hands, "I don't know what to do."

"Enough everyone." Everyone fell still at Janus' words. "Virgil, what are you trying to do?" Virgil starred determinedly at the well, staying silent and in a trance. Logan had calmed but still held onto Virgil. "Logan, keep a hold on him, but set his arms free. I have a hunch." Logan did so, and Virgil's arms were liberated.

He bit his lip and looked over at his brother unsure what he was doing. Alustor moved his hands in the pattern, continuously, so that Virgil could copy him, which he eventually did. Virgil's hand gestures worked! From deep within the well a rumbling was heard.

Logan frowned and picked Virgil up as his protective instinct surged. Remus frowned and put a hand on his sword. Virgil blinked in shock. Roman ran toward Virgil and Logan. Patton readied his winds. Janus was awfully calm.

The rumbling sound grows closer. Black mist crept over the lip of the well. The trees around them lost focus, and blurred together.

Alustor drew closer to the group so as to be pulled along with them.

The setting cleared, but everything was dark, except for small, moving, glowing things in the distance.

They had made it to the Shadow Realm.

************

Welcome to the other part of my World.

Question: Day or Night? I prefer the night to anything else.

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan held on tightly, very protective of Virgil. Virgil just dangled, chill, watching the forest around him.

Remus blinked, "Ok, um, what the actual hell?" Patton put a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Well....now it's dark.," he stated.

"Well," Roman looked around, "I was right. Virgil got us to the Shadow Realm."

Logan held Virgil literally refusing to let go. Virgil was entranced, and he tried to walk around but Logan wouldn't put him down.

Patton pointed to the glowing things.

"What are those?"

Janus spoke up, "Those are," and then he and Alustor said, "Will o' The Wisp," at the same time.

Virgil reached out, trying to touch them, fascinated. Logan frowed and held him closer.

Roman turned toward the faint voice he thought he heard.

"Janus, what did you say?"

"Will o' The Wisp." Alustor cursed himself for speaking at all.

"They're... Beautiful!!" Patton was completely oblivious to everything else.

"Logan let me go, I want them," Virgil huffed, squirming. Logan refused to let him go as he looked around.

Remus frowned, "Who...who else spoke?"

Patton turns back to them, "Huh? I just heard Deceit, you, and Roman."

Roman still looked dubious, "Yeah, it must have been the atmosphere shift that has all of our minds fuzzy." Janus knows very well what happened but doesn't say anything about it.

"Well, are we just going to stand around here, or are we going to go look for those cores?" Remus nodded a little and held Patton's hand.

"Janus, make him lemme go" Virgil huffed. Logan ignores his plea.

"Logan..." Roman and Janus say simultaneously.

Patton, with Remus' hand in his, started to skip off down one of the only visible paths.

Remus tugged him back, "Baby let's wait for the others."

"No way in hell," Logan. huffed. Virgil squirmed and looked to his bro for help.

"Aww... but the Wisps are so pretty...." Patton whined.

Remus smiled softly, "Not as pretty as you." which caused Patton to blush.

Roman stepped up closer.

"Logan, I can hold onto him. For real. Let. Him. Go." His fists clenched.

Logan scowled and let go grabbing onto his sword and holding it up threateningly toward the forest's edge. Virgil scampered off ahead trying to touch the wisps.Roman gave chase.

Deceit placed his hand on Logan's shoulder when he tried to follow.

Roman caught up with Virgil, and gently tackled him to the grass, which was surprisingly soft. They roll for a few feet and Roman ends up on top.

"Gotcha," he smirks.

Alustor grins at the events before him.

Virgil squealed adorably and blushed bright red. He smiled unapologetically.

"Yeah well you knew I was gonna run."

"Of course I knew."

Virgil nodded, "Now let me get up."

"Fine." he helped Virgil to his feet and walked them back to the group. Virgil did try to tug free a few times, he wanted to explore.

Logan huffed a little "Jan, babe what's going on..is he safe?"

"He was born here. Very little here could hurt him."

Logan nodded, "And what could?" he asked, needing to know what to look out for.

"Well, most creatures will leave him be, even if they are dangerous for us. Mostly, just other Shadowlings I think. But not all of them..." Logan nodded a little.

Remus smiled softly and kissed Patton's hand.Then he walked Patton back to the group.

"Ok everyone. You know the drill. Two goals, two teams. I'll go with Virgil to find my core. Deceit will lead the team to find the Fortune Teller's core." Logan frowned. He wanted to go with Janus, but he also wanted to stay with Virgil.

Virgil wandered after the wisps happily. Roman sighed and reached for Virgil's hoodie sleeve. Virgil smirked as he dodged and followed the wisps.

Janus looked between Virgil and Logan, then sighed.

"Lo, you stay with Virgil. I'll take Remus and Patton with me." Logan nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Stay safe my love," he said softly then walked to Roman.

Remus pulled Pat to Janus.

The groups split, Jan's groups heading north, Ro's group heading south. Roman is following the pull of his fading power, watching Virgil carefully, but letting him have space. Virgil wandered to the trees towards his brother.

Logan frowned, "Roman..." he warned.

Remus followed Janus happily, Pat's hand in his. Deceit was following the scent of the Fortune Teller. Patton was still entranced by the Wil o' The Wisp.

Roman put his hand out to stay Logan.

"I figured he followed us here. I know him, it's fine." But Logan held up his sword anyway.

Virgil walked over to Alustor and smiled shyly.

"Hello brother."

"Hey, so this is where I grew up?"

"Yes Virgil, you grew up here." Roman and Logan drew nearer.

Virgil frowned softly, "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Hello Alustor," Roman was just behind Virgil. Alustor bristles. Roman smiles at Virgil. "I see you met your brother." Virgil frowned softly.

"You guys don't like each other." He sensed immediately.

"It's not that I don't like Alustor.."

"It's just that we don't see eye to eye about you." Virgil tilted his head confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanted to stay out of your life for as long as possible, so that you could heal away from the darkness."

"And I wanted him to help you... and me, in the beginning. I don't like that he up and left you."

"I did not leave! I was always there!"

"Evidently not, as this is the first time that I have heard of Virgil being a Shadowling!" Virgil bit his lip and wandered off while they argued.

Roman sighed, "If you are here, that's fine, but can you at least help us?"

"With your missing core?" Roman started to sputter. "Yes, I overheard a lot yesterday, deal with it. I know who took it, and where it is stashed."

Virgil followed the wisps into the woods. Logan had been keeping watch and scanning the area leaving Virg with Roman.

"You do? Well then- Uh.. where'd Virgil go?" Roman looked around frantically.

Logan groaned, "Tell me you did not lose Virgil"

"The Wisps!" Alustor takes off towards the brightest ones, followed closely by Roman and Logan, growling with his sword drawn.

Virgil innocently followed them.

"Damn it, we are near the crevices." Alustor picked up speed, Roman speeding up well. They could see Virgil's form. Logan picked up speed at seeing Virgil.

"What is a crevice?!"

"The pits that the Wisps draw people into! Normally Shadowlings can resist, but Virgil's been away too long."

For being quick to get away, Virgil really was quite slow. Logan scowled and ran almost as fast as Alustor.

Alustor is just behind Virgil, and he tackled him. They skidded for ways, coming to a stop on the edge of one of the crevices. Virgil squeaked when he saw the drop off.

"Woah..." he mumbled softly, "You saved my life... " Alustor quickly stood up, brushing himself off.

"I should have known in the first place. I'm sorry." He started to walk off.

"Wait, you said you were going to help us!"

Calling back over his shoulder, "Continue south till you come to a Manor. Spend the night there. I'll meet up with you." And then he disappeared into the dark.

Virgil looked down upset as he hugged his knees. He'd already driven his brother away and they'd only just met. Roman kneels down in front of him.

"Hey, it'll be fine. Well see him later. This wasn't on you, Ok?" Virgil shook his head softly and hid his face in his knees. Roman stood up, extending a hand to Virgil.

"Come on Virg. Do you want a piggyback ride to the manor?" Virgil shook his head softly and clung tightly to his knees.

"Virgil..." He refused to look at him. Logan bit his lip softly. Roman shrugs.

"Fine then." He picked up Virgil and slung him over his shoulder. Virgil yelped.

"Hey!" he huffed, squirming.

"We really have to get moving." They start toward the south again. Logan led the way holding up his sword.

"I'll put you down if you will walk with us, and not just sit down or run off," Roman offered. Virgil huffed and simply dangled. "You know I don't like doing this."

They walked on for a long ways. What little light there may have been started to fade. In the distance a building was seen.

Virgil got bored and slapped Roman's butt.

"Virgil!" Virgil giggled softly.

"Not right now Virgil. Later...." Roman's smirk was audible. Virgil giggled softly and did it again.

Logan was busy keeping guard.

Roman reaches up and grabs Virgil's.

"A taste of your own medicine." Virgil squeaked adorably and blushed bright red.

"Hey, Ok! You made your point," he whined. Roman laughed.

"I win, as I win in all things."

They are much closer to the building now. It is massive: marble and granite, chiseled pillars mark the front, and there were mouldings on the upper walls. The whole thing gave off a slight, silver glow.

Virgil wriggled free and took Roman's hand, who continued to laugh. Virgil pouted adorably and walked on.

They draw ever nearer to the building.

"Well, this looks like the place," Roman stated.

"The place of what?" Virgil asked softly. Logan held his sword tightly.

"Well this is the only structure we have come across, so I'm assuming it's the manor that Alustor spoke of." Virgil nodded and bit his lip. "Well Lo, seens as you're being hyper vigilant, would you like to knock?"

Logan nodded and used the large knocker in the shape of a lizard. The thing was, the lizard had a beak.

******************

Question: Favourite App to watch things on? I'd say YouTube for me, Netflix a close second.

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	8. Chapter 8

The giant mahogany door creaks open with Logan's touch, but there is no one on the other side. Logan frowned, deeply concerned.

"Well," Roman shivered, "That was disarming.. but I trust Alustor, everyone inside." Roman stepped through the threshold, followed by Logan and Virgil.

The inside is dark, and a little musty, but there is warm fire light coming from one of the sitting rooms. Inside the room, the fireplace is roaring, and there is a platter of sandwiches on a coffee table.

Virgil frowned, heavily confused. Logan led the way into the sitting room holding firm to his sword. Roman walks past Logan to the food on the table, and a person steps into the doorway on the other side of the room. They are most likely female, wearing leather, quite revealing clothes, long dark blond hair, and winged eyeliner.

"Virgil..?" Virgil blinked confused but for some unknown reason he felt calm and safe

"Yeah.... That's me," he said shyly. Logan frowned concerned and bit his lip.

"I will wait outside... Shout if I'm needed," he said softly. He felt like he'd get in the way here so he walked out.

She slowly walked toward Virgil.

"Virgil... Alustor said you were here, but I didn't believe it..." Virgil didn't move at all. He tilted his head.

"Are... You my sister?" he asked shyly. He was the youngest and smallest of the three, he could tell. She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Yes Virgil, I'm Kalory."

"So... I'm the ugly sibling I guess," he teased cheekily. His sense of humor hadn't changed.

Roman looked at the two of them, and smiled sadly.

"Hey.. your beautiful to me Virg.." Roman offered. Kalory dabbed at her eyes and turned to Roman.

"And you must be the Roman. Alustor has told me about you. Thank you for being there for my baby brother."

"Woah! Hey, I'm not a baby," he defended immediately. Little did he know that that was what he always used to say. Kalory laughs, which is also what she always used to do.

"Of course not. Now why don't we have a light dinner and chat till Alustor gets back?" Virgil nodded a little and grabbed his water bottle out of his bag. He survived on water and potions as food outside of the shadow realm made him rather ill. Kalory handed Roman a sandwich.

"Don't worry, these are made with Overworld ingredients."

"Thank you. I'll just leave this right here, I'm going to grab Logan, he needs to eat." Roman goes to find Logan. Kalory looks at Virgil's water bottle, mildly confused.

Logan was training in the clearing by the mansion.

Virgil bit his lip, "Oh, uhm... food makes me sick," he explained shyly.

Roman leaned on a tree and watched Logan work, not wanting to interrupt.

"Virgil, do you mind if I try something?" Kalory asked.

Logan trained hard. He was a good warrior.

Virgil nodded softly, "Sure thing."

"You know, Shadowlings were never meant to go to the Overworkd in the first place." She stood and went to a cabinet on the far side of the room, talking as she worked with odd looking ingredients. "It was originally our family, generations ago, that broke the seal between the two worlds. In doing so, they found many drastic changes happened. One being within our bodies. Originally, we would get shipments of food from the Overworld, the only reason we knew they existed. Over time however, after we started to travel there ourselves, we found the nourishment from above to taint our powers, and poison our bodies." She stopped talking and turned around. In her hand there was a vial, filled with purple and green smokey liquid. "Here try this." Virgil bit his lip a little and tried it.

"Woah..." he said softly amazed as his eyes lit up.

"Good, ya? I've been trying my hand with new food brews." Virgil nodded happily.

Roman eventually called to Logan.

"Hey Lo! You want to come inside? We've got food!"

Our other trio was very close to their destination. They had made camp off the trail.

Logan bit his lip and shook his head continuing to work. His parents had a fight with people from the shadow realm and died so he didn't trust anyone here. Though Logan's family were wrong, he was too young to know that. All he knew was they killed his parents.

Janus could sense Logan's inner turmoil and hated that he was so far away, and could do nothing. He growled to himself, making Patton slightly uncomfortable. Remus scowled.

"Stop it Jan you're upsetting Patton. Let's just pack up and go to them if it is bothering you that much." Janus shakes his head.

"I'm sorry..." He stood. "Camp is already made, just stay here, I'll be back in a while." He left to clear his head.

"Oh man, something's really got him upset," Patton sounded concerned as he sat down on his bed roll. Remus nodded softly and laid next to him.

"I'm not hungry," Logan lied, continuing to train. Roman shakes his head, not believing it for a second, but not wanting to argue.

"Fine, I'll bring you out something in a bit." He went back inside. Logan rolled his eyes and stood guard.

Back inside, Kalory was describing food brews to Virgil, who is listening avidly. Roman leaned in the doorway, watching them interact. It made him happy to see Virgil like this.

Meanwhile Deceit was wandering the woods, when he trips on something interesting. Virgil smiled softly and nodded.

"Hey, uhm... Kalory?"

"Yeah?"

"Can.. Can you help me get my memories back?" he asked hopefully.

Logan paced outside anxiously.

"Well I'm not much of a witch... I'm so sorry Virgil...." The mood instantly dropped, and Roman didn't know what to do.

"Hey no it's OK... You just gotta tell me," he smiled "What... What were mom and dad like?"

"Well, I'd like to tell you they were just and fair, but honestly they weren't. Father was cold, never around, only speaking to us through mother. And Mother... well... she doted on us all, but was so scatterbrained that she sometimes forgot... Kalory looks distant and sad she sometimes forgot she even had children. Treating us like niece and nephews.. We mostly grew up looking after each other ya know?" Virgil bit his lip and nodded.

"How did... Uhm.. What happened... Why am I.." he rambled shyly. Kalory jumps up, covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I can't say," She turned to leave the room. "Virgil, know this isn't you. I have to go collect myself." She left through the furthest entrance.

Logan paced anxiously and groaned softly as his stomach growled. He sipped water.

Virgil groaned, "God I'm so fucking stupid," he huffed, hugging his knees tight to his chest.

"Hey," Roman said softly. Virgil sniffles a little.

"My sister and my brother hate me. I suck so much," he grumbled angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey," Roman runs to sit next to Virgil, pulling him into an embrace. "Even I can see they don't hate you. Everyone has their own internal battle. Some more than others. Kalory even said this isn't on you." Virgil shook his head.

"Hell... I bet the accident was my fault," He mumbled sleepily.

"You were like fourteen Virgil, how could it have been your fault?" He gave Virgil a steady squeeze. Virgil shrugged.

"I just feel like it was but no one will tell me," he said sadly.

"They will someday. But hey, this the life you've made for yourself... Our life... is it enough for you?" Virgil smiled softly and nodded, kissing his cheek "I love you, Ro," he said softly. Roman just sits with Virgil.

Logan did more training. He wanted nothing more than to go home right now.

Kalory watched from the shadows.

Roman cuddled Virgil, and the firelight dimmed.

Kalory retreated into the kitchen area. Alustor sat on a counter, watching smoke curl between his fingers. Kalory sighs.

"They really connected these past couple years. That will make this tough."

"We will do what must be done," Alustor deadpanned.

They stand in silence for a while.

"Did you move the core?" Kalory asked.

"Of course I did. What do you take me for?"

Alustor hops off the counter. His features purposely shadowed.

"As long as we keep up this charade, we will have our brother back, and enough Overworld blood to complete the spell. I really must thank Yuna for this." Alustor laughed, and Kalory grinned.

"This really is fun, pretending like this. Maybe I should look into acting."

"You really are just as bad as mother," Alustor shook his head.

"Hey!"

"Enough out of you. Just keep up the part of the heartfelt, tragic sister. I have him in the palms of my hand, and soon, his power will be mine," He looks to his sister, grasping her hands "And we'll be a family again."

Virgil pulled away.

"Ro?..."

Roman replied with a lazy, "Yeah?"

"I... I feel kinda weird..."

"Hmmmm?"

"I wanna go home... I'm worried about Logan and the others."

"The others will be fine, they will stay together. And Logan will be fine as well.

tomorrow, first thing we get my core, and leave ok?" Roman tried, incredibly sleepily.

"Logan will not be fine Ro come on he won't eat or stop training," he sighed softly.

"There is nothing we can do right now, unless you want to go talk to him. A day without food is not going to kill him, and he could come in at any time and eat this stuff," He gestured to the table. Virgil sighed.

"You know he won't take anything from anyone here," he sighed again. "I'm going for a walk," he said softly.

"Ok, I trust you not to run off again."

Virgil rolled his eyes and walked out and down the path around the back so Logan wouldn't see. He walked speedily until he bumped into Janus.

"Oof," he noticed Virgil. "Virgil!? Wow, I walked a lot further than I thought. So that means....Where's Lo!?"

Virgil bit his lip, "That way... I'll take you to him..." he said, softly looking down. Janus followed Virgil to the clearing.

"Thank you so much Virgil." He rushed to Logan, hugging him tight. Logan squeaked a little and hugged back. Virgil bit his lip and looked around. Alustor called from a branch high above Virgil's head.

"Hey, Virgil!" Virgil squeaked a little and looked up at him. Logan tensed and clung to Janus. Alustor smiled and hopped down from the branch, landing lightly on the forest floor

"I don't believe we have met yet in person Deceit." Logan pulled Janus behind himself protectively.

"Ah, Alustor, how has Shadowhunting been?"

"Not much game these days, ya know?" Logan held his protective stance with his sword drawn. Virgil bit his lip worriedly. Alustor looked to Virgil.

"Janus and I have been in contact for years" Deceit placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan stays tense and protective. Virgil smiled softly and nodded

'Mhm, and why did neither of you tell me about any of this?!" he snapped. Alustor flinched

"Because I told him not to... the same reason as last night. Sorry Virgil.:" Virgil sighed.

"I'm going for a walk... Then I'm going home" he huffed, walking off.

Logan stayed perfectly still. Janus was confused as to what Virgil meant by home.

Alustor turns to leave, a little bit of fear lacing in his eyes.

Logan scowled a little and held his position.

Virgil made his way back to the well.

Remus bit his lip, "Janus has been gone for a long time Pat..."

"I know, but if we go after him, it will make it worse. We just have to leave him be."

Alustor was gone and Janus kissed the back of Logan's neck.

"My brave knight," He crooned.

Roman had fallen asleep.

Virgil bit his lip and looked at the well. He did the hand motions again.

Remus nodded and cuddled close.

"I do not like this situation," Logan said through gritted teeth.

"I know you don't. Just one night Lo, you can do that for me right? Someone has to help Roman." Logan nodded,

"I will not sleep here though," he huffed softly.

Virgil continued the hand motions.

A large creature flies up from the depths of the well. It alights on the stone. It looked very strange. A large lizard like being, but it had wings, talons, and a beak.

'Hello young Shadowling." It spoke directly to Virgil's mind.

************

The first direct contact with a Dravian in this story. I'm excited!

Question: Favourite Genre? I like anything Dystopian/Romance/SciFi/Fantasy in any combo.

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil jumped back, but fell. He continued to crawl backward, hitting a tree. The massive creature trained its eyes on him.

'You don't belong.' It tilted it's head, curious. Virgil looked away from it, at his feet.

"Apparently I don't belong anywhere.."

'Why aren't you with your companions?' Virgil's head shot up.

"How did you know I was with people?!" Virgil hears a soft chuckle in his mind.

'Many of us Dravian have seen your entourage.'

"What does that have to do with me not belonging?"

'Your aura feels out of place, both here and in The Overworld. The only place we have seen your aura to fit, is with the Princeling.' Virgil shivered and curled into himself.

"But... Roman... He needs something I can't give him."

'And what is that?'

"Bravery. He needs someone to be brave for him, and I just can't do that." It chuckled again.

'Every step you took into this land was brave. The only truly not brave thing you have done is retreat.' Virgil shook his head.

"You're wrong!"

'Am I?' And with that, the creature took flight and soared high above the treetops. Virgil noticed how it's wings caught the air, and it reminded him of his brother's other form.

Virgil head drooped onto his knees. 'Am I brave? No one seems to think so.' His head shot up.

Except Roman.

Janus stood behind Logan, arms wrapped around his chest head leaning on his shoulder. He felt Logan's tense muscles, leaning into his own body. All he wanted was to keep Logan stable, but Janus had something that Logan had to see.

"Lo, I found something," Janus sighed. Logan spun out of his grip, lifting his sword.

"What! What is it?" Janus shook his head and reached into his cloak. He pulled out an oblong crystal, in plum brown.

"A Magic Core." Logan leaned down to examine it, and then recoiled. The spark of light that should be within every Core, was extinguished. "A Dead Core."

"I know what it is, the question is why is it just laying around?"

"Because it was stolen, and not found before it was completely drained," Janus looked into Logan's eyes. "We have a Magic Thief on our hands."

Virgil stood after a time, and brushed himself off. He started back the way he came, playing with the shadows that flowed at his feet. It seemed like no time at all before the Manor came back onto view. The large stone building was both familiar and foreboding. He shivered at the sight of it, but pressed on. The large door loomed overhead, and Virgil reached out to touch it, when the knocker began to glow. The light from the wrought iron began to flow to Virgil's hand, and a wave of pain overtook him. His body buckled, and he slammed into the mahogany door and passed out.

Roman woke with a jolt when he heard a loud thump. He jumped to his feet and instinctively reached for his sword, then looked around for Virgil. He started to panic when he could not see him, then the conversation from just before he fell asleep came trickling back. He smacked himself in the head.

"I'm an idiot, why did I let him go out alone." He dashed toward the door. He pulled it open, and a body came onto the foyer with it. "Virgil!!" Roman fell to his knees beside Virgil's unconscious, but still visibly breathing body. Strange lights were flowing underneath of his skin. Roman drew Virgil into his lap, and cradled him, whispering words of encouragement.

A pair or plum brown eyes watched from a doorway further down the hallway.

Eventually Virgil's brown eyes shot open, and he scrambled up. Roman sighed in relief. Virgil examined his hands with mild interest, but mostly fear as the lights slowly subsided.

"Roman...What was that?" Roman stood and helped Virgil to his feet.

"I don't know."

Alustor watched from a treetop across the way. He smiled to himself. His brother was healing nicely. They could be a family again soon.

*********

This one was fun to write.

Question: What do you think of the world so far? I plan on uploading some lore for my world, as well as backstories for some of my OCs.

Be who you are, not what others want from you.


End file.
